fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon New Go
Pokemon Go, in the opinion of many, was a major disappointment. We got almost nothing of what we wanted. Now that is all going to change. Introducing Pokemon New Go! A new game for Android and Apple devices, its the game that Pokemon Go should've been Gameplay Pokemon New Go still contains the same aspect as the original pokemon go, where you walk around, you can hatch eggs and catch pokemon, there are pokestops and gyms. But in this game, the overworld will actually be in the real world! There is also a VR Mode. Pokemon Obtainable Pokemon Unlike in the original Pokemon Go, where only the first gen and some of the second gen pokemon were available, in Pokemon New Go, pokemon from Kanto to Alola can be found. Not only that, but pokemon can also now have four moves, abilities, hidden abilities and they can be shiny! Eggs Pokemon Eggs can be obtained from Pokestops like before, but there are now 5 different types of eggs * 1K-These Eggs take one kilometer to hatch and are the color blue, they hatch into baby pokemon * 2K-These eggs take two kilometers to hatch and are the color green. They hatch into common pokemon * 5K-These eggs take five kilometers to hatch and they are the color orange. They hatch into rare pokemon * 10K-These eggs take ten kilometers to hatch and they are the color purple, they hatch into very rare pokemon such as Pseudo legendaries * 50K-The rarest kind of egg, it takes 50 whole kilometers to hatch. They are the color red and they hatch into legendary pokemon Items Pokeball-Pokeballs are the common, standard items used to catch pokemon. Great Ball-Greatballs are unlocked at Lv 10 and are a more advanced type of pokeball. They are better at catching more rare pokemon Ultra Ball Masterball Apricorn Balls Potion Super Potion Hyper Potion Max Potion Revive Max Revive Incense Razz Berry Soothe Bell Aim Ball Characters Professor Willow-Professor Willow is the main professor in Pokemon Go. He helps you in catching pokemon and raising them. Candela-Candela is the leader of Team Valor. She is a fire type pokemon master and when you reach Level 50 if you are on Team Valor, you have the chance to battle her Spark Blanche Professor Sakura Professor Acacia Structures Pokemon Centers These are naturally spawning buildings that you can heal your pokemon at Pokemarts Trading Ports Team Gyms Official Gyms Breeding Center Gym Battles More Features Weather Although weather was originally in Pokemon Go, the new game adds an array of new weather types * Fog * Clear * Snow * Rain * Wind * Partly Cloudy * Cloudy * Heat Wave * Thunder Storm * Hail * Sleet * Rainbow During the Rainbow Weather Effect, rarer pokemon have a higher chance of appearing Seasons Seasons are a series of yearly events in pokemon go that can change certain things Holidays and Festivals Fishing Special Legendary Encounters Category:Games by Carterma